Only one
by Rui Redfield
Summary: Rin es cazado por los exorcistas hasta parar en una iglesia, pero alguien mas lo busca desesperadamente. Una historia corta pero con Okomuracest. Rin activo, Yukio pasivo.


Hola, simplemente me encanó escribir esto. No tiene nada de canon y esta claro que es un Okumuracest, así que quedan advertidos. Espero o disfruten.

Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece.

Uno solo.

Las balas se escuchaban furiosas en alguna parte de la grande oscuridad de la noche. Gritando y exclamando sus ganas de matar, cazar y destrozar, los exorcistas disparaban incontrolablemente. Lo querían muerto. Querían muerto al hijo de Satán.

El pecho y las piernas le ardían de tanto correr, y además un mareo intenso le golpeaba la mente; era esa horrible sensación de su demonio interno reclamándole salir y tomar control de la situación. Por supuesto era más seguro que Rin sobreviviría si le daba las riendas a su demonio, pero… ¿a qué precio?

Su demonio los mataría, acabaría con cada uno de esos obsesivos y enfermos exorcistas que lo olían a millas de distancia como carne fresca.

Alejó esa idea. El no sería un asesino, además nadie le aseguraba que solo saldrían heridos sus enemigos. Niños, mujeres, ancianos, hombres humildes e incluso demonios inocentes, podrían terminar siendo asesinados en el campo de batalla.

No supo cuánto tiempo corrió, pero en un momento las balas, sutras y rugidos de familiares quedaron muy atrás. ¿Debería estar agradecido de su fuerza demoniaca que lo saco de apuros? O ¿Debería odiarla porque es recordatorio de su naturaleza y por qué quieren matarlo?

Se dejó caer de rodillas y encontró con la mirada a lo lejos un viejo tempo; tal vez era su posible refugio.

Con cansancio, se aproximó a aquel edificio con la esperanza que estuviera abandonado y no tuviera ningún sello anti-demonios que no le permitiera la entrada.

Para su suerte, el templo estaba abandonado. Dudoso, coloco su mano sobre la enorme puerta y la empujó. No hubo dolor ni señal alguna de la existencia de alguna barrera anti-demonios. El templo estaba polvoriento, lleno de arañas, ratas y otros animales.

Tras pasar la puerta, la revisó y notó que tenía una serie de candados; la mayoría estaban en buen estado, así que decidió colocarlos. La puerta estaba asegurada, o al menos lo suficiente para poder esconderse si alguien traba de entrar.

Se adentró con cuidado a lo largo del pasillo que lo llevaba hacia el altar del sacerdote.

Los vitrales sobrevivientes a los años desellaban con la luz de la luna, y sus sombras daban un macabro aspecto en la zona; las viejas estatuas religiosas estaban rotas, desgastadas y espantosas. Rin caminó muy temeroso junto a una estatua de lo que antes pudo haber sido un ángel, el cual ahora lucia deforme y malévolo.

Una vez que alcanzó el altar, le dio la vuelta y buscó un buen lugar despojado de polvo, insectos y ratas para poder descansar. Dudaba que los exorcistas lo encontraran esa noche, después de todo los había dejado muy lejos.

"Pero… que sus familiares no son rastreadores" pensó e inmediatamente se puso de pie dispuesto a salir y correr a otro lugar más lejos.

Sin mucho cuidado se deslizó del altar, pero una rata le saltó acompañado de un sonido chirriante. Rin se sobresaltó. Sin darse cuenta tropezó con un mueble, el mismo que sostenía la estatua del ángel deforme. El movimiento provocó que la estatua callera. Rin solo sintió el duro y pesado golpe en su cabeza. Todo se volvió negro.

Xxxx

El fuerte ruido de una serie de disparos lo despertaron. Se paró tan abruptamente que su cabeza dio vueltas; era como si su cerebro se agitara dentro del cráneo. Gimió y sostuvo su cabeza tratando de apaciguar el dolor.

Mas disparos. Estaba más que claro que alguien lo había encontrado, y además estaba ansioso por derribar los bloqueos de la puerta.

Rápidamente buscó donde esconderse. Localizó un viejo confesionario, el cual tomo como su escondite.

Los disparos continuaron hasta que Rin escuchó como las puertas eran forzadas a abrirse.

Rin sintió como el sudor lo bañaba. Su respiración era entrecortada, pero se forzó para estar lo más callado posible. Aún no podía creer como lo habían encontrado tan rápido.

El templo se llenó de ecos de pasos. Por como escuchó Rin, se trataba de una sola persona. "Perfecto, está sólo y puedo derribarlo para salir de aquí".

Los pasos continuaron; eran lentos, firmes y cuidadosos. Cada vez los pasos estaban más cerca de él. Rin estaba esperando el momento preciso en el que tendría al enemigo los más cerca posible para derribarlo.

Le sudaban las manos y sentía un nudo en la garganta. Derribar a aquel intruso parecía fácil, pero no podía dejar pasar el hecho de que poseía armas anti-demonios.

El intruso avanzó, estaba a solo dos pasos para estar al nivel de Rin. El demonio trago saliva y aferró su espada. Pudo sentir la adrenalina en su cuerpo. "Vamos solo dos pasos más pedazo de mierda"

Los pasos se detuvieron.

El terror lo inundó. "Mierda, ¿Me habrá descubierto?" Rin trato de pensar, pero no pudo; Su mente estaba bloqueada, además salir no era buena idea pues estaba a la mira del exorcista.

\- ¿Nii-san? - dijo en casi un susurro temeroso el intruso. Pero rápidamente Rin supo que no era un intruso. - ¿Rin? ¿Estás aquí?

Rin sintió alivio. No porque el intruso no iba a matarlo, si no que días antes de escapar, Yukio había sido puesto en prisión por conspirar para el escape del hijo de Satanás, pero además de eso la orden había dejado claro que lo analizarían para ver si el en verdad era humano. Creían como psicópatas que Yukio era un demonio del engaño, como un súcubo con el rostro angelical de un joven de 15 años. Rin sabía que Yukio nunca haría nada malo ni en contra de sus principios, pero la Orden estaba llena de enfermos. Así que escuchar la voz de su hermano menor lo alivió porque eso le dejaba claro que Yukio estaba bien, libre y… no podría decirse a salvo.

\- ¿Nii-san? - esta vez llamó un poco más fuerte, pero sin provocar eco.

Sigilosamente, Rin salió de su escondite, lo cual le provocó un sobresalto a su hermano menor.

-Yukio…

-Rin…

Ambos quedaron en silencio mirándose gracias a la luz de la luna. Rin se alarmó cuando notó los golpes, malluga duras y heridas en el rostro de su hermano.

Antes de siquiera enfurecerse, Yukio se abalanzó en sus brazos mientras lloraba y aullaba con desesperación.

-No puedo creer que realmente te hay encontrado…yo…-cada vez el chico castaño presentaba más dificultad para sostener el llanto- Creí que te perdería… Nii-san…

-Shh… tranquilo Yukio.

De alguna manera, el demonio sintió sus instintos de hermano mayor apoderarse de él. Abrazó con fuerza a su hermano y acarició la melena castaña de forma tranquilizadora. Pasaron así varios minutos. Yukio lloraba mientras Rin lo consolaba.

Una vez más tranquilo, Yukio se liberó de los brazos de Rin.

-Yukio, ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Cómo supiste donde encontrarme?

-Yo… bueno- Yukio titubeo un poco antes de continuar. - Escapé de la Orden.

\- ¡¿Tu sólo?!- gritó con sorpresa. De inmediato Yukio lo hizo callar, pues su grito provoco un gran eco en todo el templo. - Lo siento.

-Pero una vez que escapé, tuve que hacerme pasar como parte de un grupo de rastreo. Mientras te buscaban, analicé toda la zona y encontré la existencia de edificios viejos como este templo.

-Siempre tan listo. ¿No sospecharon nada de que te separaras del grupo?

-No me separe del grupo- su rostro se tornó sombrío. - Yo… asesiné a mis compañeros de rastreo.

Rin quedó en shock tras esa declaración. Yukio estaba tan desesperado por encontrarlo que fue capaz de matar… exorcistas, sus compañeros… humanos.

Antes de juzgarlo, Yukio comenzó a reírse tristemente acompañado de lágrimas.

-Rin… soy un asesino, un monstruo.

-No Yukio. Solo eres mi hermanito gemelo que esta aterrorizado de que nos maten. No es tu culpa. Ellos nos provocaron.

-Rin…

Rin besó tiernamente la frente de su hermano, olía a sudor, tierra y canela. Dejó que su cabeza descansara en el hueco de su cuello y dejó que el cálido aliento de su hermano le hiciera cosquillas.

-No te preocupes Yukio… escaparemos juntos, no importa a donde, pero lejos de estos locos. Libres de ser quienes somos.

-Nii-san…Nos encontraran, lo sé.

Rin llevo sus labios a los suaves labios de Yukio y lo besó. Ambos se sintieron felices, aliviados, excitados, como si nada de lo que estaba pasando fuera verdad, y únicamente existen ellos dos. Rin exploró con deseo el interior de la boca de su hermano, y Yukio se lo permitía; Yukio estaba sumiso, capaz de complacer en lo que fuera a su hermano mayor. Un poderoso olor a canela con dulce comenzó a surgir del menor de los gemelos; Rin se sintió poderosamente atraído por él.

Sin romper el beso Rin colocó sus manos en las caderas de Yukio y luego las subió hasta el nivel de su espalda. Ambos exigieron aire y se separaron. El demonio se abalanzó al cuello de su hermano; lo besó y, casi como un perfume, olió la exquisita sangre que recorría su cuello. Olor a sangre humana, pero con un leve toque de presencia demoniaca.

Yukio gemía de placer bajo la dominancia de su hermano. El roce de los colmillos en su cuello era mágico y la juguetona lengua era como una pluma fina que le causaba cosquillas y éxtasis.

Yukio se asustó un poco al sentir a Rin bajar su mano y colocarla en su miembro poco erecto.

Si bien ya antes se habían besado, confesado que ambos se amaban y prometido que sin importar cuantos pecados estuvieran cometiendo por sus actos de incesto y homosexualidad, jamás se arrepentirían de sus sentimientos. Pero claro, solo habían llegado a besos, caricias, abrazos y palabras seductoras, pero jamás pensaron que llegarían a tener sexo.

-Nii-san…

Yukio retiró la mano de Rin de su parte intima. El demonio le devolvió la mirada con el rostro rojo de excitación, pero con confusión.

-Lo siento, Yukio…Creo que me emocione un poco. -Respondió un poco avergonzado.

-No. La culpa es mía. Solo quería saber que…-su rostro se enrojeció- bueno, que si vamos a hacer eso… es porque nos vamos a amar y unir para siempre. -De inmediato bajó la mirada avergonzado de ver los ojos de Rin. Unas cálidas manos tomaron su rostro obligándolo a mirar. Rin sonreía radiantemente con los colmillos de fuera.

-Yukio… yo te amo. Y no vamos a hacer "eso". Vamos a hacer el amor y nos vamos a unir de manera que seamos uno solo.

-Rin…

La felicidad llenó el corazón de Yukio y antes de darse cuenta, permitió que Rin siguiera con su ritual de apareamiento.

El demonio reacomodó el cuello de su hermano, lo olio de nuevo. "Vamos a estar juntos para siempre, nos uniremos" pensó con lujuria. Con un poco de cuidado mordió en cuello de su hermano. Yukio jadeó de dolor, pero no se apartó.

Rin probo la sangre: sabor a hierro como la de los humanos, pero con un toque dulce, apetitoso y exquisito que solo los demonios de sangre real y alto nivel suelen poseer. Por su barbilla comenzó a escurrir sangre.

Lo deseaba con desesperación, deseaba marcar su territorio. Marcar a Yukio como su posesión. Dejar claro a todos que él le pertenecía y nadie más podía marcarlo. Se retiró cuando escuchó aumentar el dolor en su hermano. Miró la herida del cuello y extrañamente se sintió satisfecho al ver como unas marcas negras se quedaban grabadas en el cuello de su hermano. Era su marca. La marca que dejaba claro que Yukio era suyo, completo, en todas las formas, tanto el Yukio humano como el demonio que estaba reprimido en su interior.

Con movimientos rápidos de sus manos, retiró la camisa de su hermano. Admiró el abdomen musculoso del menor y palpó juguetonamente los pezones erectos de Yukio. El menor de los gemelos estaba embriagado en placer, con los ojos cerrados y llenos de lágrimas, jadeante y sensible a incluso el rose del cabello de Rin.

Presionó los pezones con fuerza moderada para no lastimarlo, enseguida paso su lengua por uno de ello.

-Ah…mmm

El jadeo de Yukio excito más a Rin. Comenzó a chupar el pezón causando espasmos del menor. Una vez liberado el pezón ahora húmedo, hinchado y rojo, la lengua de Rin descendió por el abdomen del menor. Mientras lo hacía, Rin desabrochó sus pantalones, tocó su miembro duro, erecto y lleno de pre-semen, totalmente deseoso de copular a su hermano. Sin aviso, derribó a Yukio en el suelo polvoriento, y éste se mostró sumiso, deseoso de ser poseído y dominado por un demonio alfa.

Con la otra mano retiró los pantalones de Yukio. Admiró el miembro erecto y palpitante de su hermano atrapado debajo de su calzón. Yukio sintió vergüenza de que alguien estuviera muy cerca de su intimidad, pero sabía que con Rin no había nada que temer, por lo que permitió que el mayor continuara.

Desesperadamente, el demonio rompió la ropa interior y dejó expuesto el miembro. Sin pensárselo dos veces, lamió la punta y gimió como si hubiera probado una paleta de dulce. Paseo la punta de su lengua en el orificio del pene de su hermano y succiono un poco de su pre-semen.

-Dios…ah…ah- Yukio sintió como su barrera de cordura comenzaba a agrietarse con cada acto de Rin.

Satisfecho con el aumento del éxtasis de su hermano, Rin devoró el pene en su boca. Rodeo con su lengua todo lo que pudo, con sus colmillos dio pequeñas mordidas juguetonas en la base o a lo largo del pene. Finalmente comenzó a succionar. Yukio comenzó a mover sus caderas deseoso de que Rin lo abarcara todo hasta su clímax. Rin tomó los testículos de Yukio y los masajeo lentamente, sintiendo cada uno de ellos en sus dedos.

Yukio cerró los ojos y agarró el pelo de Rin sin dejar de mover sus caderas. Estaba enloqueciendo. Rin lo estaba matando de la manera más dolorosa y placentera posible. Rin aceleró el movimiento. Yukio no lo soportó más, ni siquiera aviso a su hermano que se vendría, simplemente lo hizo; llenó toda la boca de su hermano de su líquido seminal. Nunca había tenido un orgasmo, pues los exorcistas deben mantener abstinencia por un tiempo, además Yukio siempre estaba estresado y ocupado como para darse tiempo intimo para explorarse. Pero jamás imagino que un orgasmo se sentía como el cielo.

Rin tragó todo con gemidos de placer. Ese acto encendió su lado más primitivo y demoniaco. Sin dar oportunidad a Yukio de recuperarse, separó sus piernas y comenzó a lamer su ano para lubricarlo.

El menor se asustó ante la fuerza que aplicaba Rin sobre sus piernas. Quiso decir algo, pero… no pudo. Algo dentro de él le decía que permitiera que continuara sin importar lo doloroso que sería, ese algo le exigía que se entregara a su dominante, su dueño, su amo. El demonio lubrico su pene con su líquido seminal. Yukio abrió más las piernas mostrando su entrega al final del pacto de unión.

Sin más tiempo que perder Rin lo penetró. Los músculos de la cavidad se rasgaron ante la expansión antinatural, tanto que Yukio profirió un grito de dolor intenso que resonó por toda la iglesia. Pero Rin era primitivo ahora y solo se enfocó en dar más rápidas y profundas emboscadas. La sangre comenzó a salir del orificio; en algún punto Yukio quiso apartar a Rin, pero solo recibió un gruñido feroz de advertencia. Rin era más peligroso que un animal en celo, y los gruñidos no eran más que ordenes de sumisión a su hermano.

Mientras más adentro llegaba Rin, los gritos de dolor de Yukio fueron remplazados por unos de placer, y sobre todo cuando el demonio golpeo un punto delicioso en él. Fue entonces que la barrera de cordura se desplomó.

-Nii-sa… ah… follame como una perra en celo…ah…más…

Rin no respondía, pero si escuchaba las suplicas del otro. Se introdujo más y a gran velocidad.

-Lléname… hazme tuyo para siempre… ah…quiero tu semilla- suplicó Yukio con saliva escurriéndole de la boca y desesperado.

El demonio gruñó. Podía sentir su clímax. Aumentó la fuerza de sus embestidas que por un momento parecía que trataba de romper al menor. Cuando su clímax llegó, clavó las uñas en las piernas de Yukio y dejó que todo su semen llenara a su hermano. Yukio igual se corrió encima y sobre el pecho de Rin.

El demonio se mantuvo quieto dentro de su hermano hasta asegurarse que lo había vaciado todo y que se quedaría ahí. Pasados unos minutos en respiraciones entrecortadas de ambos, Rin salió del menor. De la cavidad de Yukio salió esperma acompañado de sangre.

Rin recostó su cabeza en el pecho de Yukio. Sus latidos eran acelerados. Miró a la cara a su hermano; tenía los ojos cerrados, llenos de lágrimas, un rubor intenso pintaba su rostro y la satisfacción se dibujaba en sus rasgos faciales.

Se inclinó sobre él y lo inspeccionó. La marca negra que había dejado por sus colmillos ahora se expandía alrededor de todo el cuello. Al final se formó la imagen de una cadena marcada en su cuello.

"¿Es…mío? ¿Por fin?" pensó incrédulo de lo que veía.

Pero de repente Yukio abrió los ojos llenos de dolor. Comenzó a gritar desesperadamente mientras se llevaba las manos al pecho y arañaba la zona como tratando de sacar algo.

\- ¡Quema! ¡Quema demasiado!

La sangre comenzó a surgir de su boca y ojos. Rin entro en pánico. No, no podía ser posible. Justo el día que acaba de obtener a Yukio como su pareja y posesión, lo iba a perder segundos después.

-¡Yukio! ¡¿Qué está pasando?!- desesperadamente tocó su cara.

\- ¡Quema! ¡Mi pecho arde! ¡Has que pare Rin! - gritó sin dejar de escarbar en su pecho. La sangre comenzaba a escurrir por ahí también.

Rin detuvo sus manos. "Cálmate Rin, piensa que puede estar lastimando a mi Yukio. ¿La unión que realizamos que acaso no fue compatible? Mierda, pero si ambos somos gemelos y demonios…"

\- ¡Eso es! - gritó estresado por los alaridos de Yukio- Tu lado demoniaco está tratando de salir, pero…- la poca esperanza se derrumbó. - tu cuerpo no puede manejarlo.

\- ¡Riiiin! ¡Ayúdame! ¡Duele!

"Yukio aún es esclavo de los exorcistas. Jamás le han permitido desvelar su naturaleza" pensó furioso. Miró las orejas redondeadas de Yukio, sus dientes eran normales y carecía de cola. Una extraña sensación de ira y compasión lo invadieron. "Te voy a liberar de tu humanidad que tanto te ha esclavizado".

De manera instintiva y desesperada, Rin tomó la Kurikara, dejó salir sus llamas. "Espero que esto funcione o si no… abre matado a mi hermano"

Cuidadosamente apuntó al área que Yukio había rasguñado. Hizo un par de cortes profundos con su espada en el pecho de su hermano. Yukio no pudo gritar más fuerte, simplemente se desmayó del dolor. Rin aprovecho la oportunidad para continuar. Por medio del corte metió sus llamas al pecho de su hermano.

Pudo sentirlo. Un corazón. Latía rápidamente y emanaba un poder grande y letal, casi como el suyo. Pero era extraño, tenía un ritmo descontrolado y sintió como cada bombeo de sangre era doloroso, y la sangre se sentía como aceite hirviendo. El corazón demoniaco de Yukio acababa de despertar con la unión que acaba de realizar con él.

Fue ahí que recordó una clase de exorcismo: le habían enseñado que los demonios de clase alta solían hacer una unión con una pareja para toda la vida. Sin embargo, para que el juramento se desarrollara de manera exitosa y sin rechazo, el demonio dominado tendría que ser eso, un demonio. Los juramentos en humanos por lo generan terminaban en la muerte para el humano; es ahí donde queda claro que los súcubos solo traen mal a los humanos lujuriosos.

Eso explicaba el sufrimiento de Yukio. Estaba destinado a morir por su naturaleza humana, pero su mitad demoniaca trato de convertirlo de manera forzada en demonio para sobrevivir. Sin embargo, Yukio nunca pudo expresarse como demonio por lo débil e inestable de su cuerpo. Podría decirse que, a pesar de ser hijo de Satán, se encontraba al final de la cadena alimenticia demoniaca.

Concentrándose nuevamente, usó sus llamas para absorber aquel poder destructivo de su hermano. Era difícil. El poder de Yukio era caliente y helado a la vez, y por cada intento de arrancarlo de su cuerpo Rin sentía como se oponía, como si el propio cuerpo de Yukio identificara que le estaban arrebatando el alma.

Yukio comenzó a contraerse levemente y vomitar sangre en mayor cantidad.

Alarmado, elevó la intensidad del poder de sus llamas y con gran esfuerzo logró vencer la resistencia y comenzó a absorber el poder demoniaco.

Al tomar el poder de su hermano, sintió como su cuerpo se extasiaba y disfrutaba de aquello. Era un poder increíble y delicioso, tan deseable. Sus llamas se avivaron cada vez más y sintió como podía cambiar sus llamas de calientes a heladas. El frío se apoderó de su piel de una manera natural. El templo se puso helado y brisas de hielo revolotearon a su alrededor. Sus ojos llamearon y su vista se volvió azul. Todo era irreal. Quería todo aquel poder.

Pero reaccionó de inmediato al recordar lo que estaba tratando de hacer: aliviar el sufrimiento de su hermano, no robar su poder y dejar que muriera.

Entrando en razón e ignorando la sensación del poder en su cuerpo, trato de calcular cuánto tenía que tomar para no dejar a Yukio como un completo humano, pero tampoco dejarle demasiado para que colapsara en su trasformación.

Llegó un punto en el cual sintió disminuir la ferocidad violenta que emanaba el corazón de Yukio por expresarse, pero el poder aún era notable. Decidió parar. Se dejó caer de rodillas a un lado de su hermano. De inmediato reviso que siguiera respirando, y dio un suspiro de alivio cuando lo confirmó.

Acunó en sus brazos de manera protectora a su propiedad y beso cariñosamente uno de sus elegantes lunares.

Yukio aún respiraba, y Rin sentía como su cuerpo se estabilizaba cada vez más. Se lamió los labios asustado, por un segundo creyó perder al amor de su vida. A su hermano. Su amante. Su posesión.

Su nariz detectó el olor molesto de exorcistas aproximándose. Tenía que marcharse ahora, o esos bastardos arruinarían su reciente conquista. No permitiría que le pusieran un dedo encima a aquel frágil niño que estaba desplomado en sus brazos.

Era momento de salir de esa iglesia. Salir para crear su propia familia. Ser libres, ser uno solo.

FIN


End file.
